ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuuichiro
How Yuuichiro joined the Tourney Yūichirō Hyakuya (百夜 優一郎 Hyakuya Yūichirō?, Birth name: Yūichirō Amane (天音　優一郎 Amane Yūichirō?)) is the main protagonist of the story. He is 16 years old. When Yuichiro was twelve years old, he and his best friend Mikaela plotted to run away with the other children from the Hyakuya Orphanage to escape the vampires' captivity. However their plan was foiled by Ferid Bathory who then slaughtered his "family" and his friend, Mikaela, who urged Yū to run away, a fact he regrets to this day. One of Yūichirō's driving forces is his burning grudge to destroy all vampires for what they did to his family and Mika, yet he doesn't allow revenge to consume him and instead chooses to become strong for his new family's sake. He enlisted in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army for vampire extermination, the Moon Demon Company in which he learns about teamwork. He is bit stubborn but when it comes to others he is kind-hearted and genuinely cares for them. Upon finding that Mika is still alive as a vampire, he is overjoyed and immediately swore to save Mika. After deciding that his new reason to live is to reclaim Mika from the vampires, he started to be less vengeful and places more value in friends and companionship. In the Battle of Nagoya, Yuu reunited again with the badly wounded Mika and he urged Mika to drink his blood to help his recovery and to keep living with him, stating that he doesn't care about Mika becoming a vampire. His Demon Weapon is Asuramaru (阿修羅丸?), a possession-type demon weapon which takes the form of a katana. He possesses a mysterious power that causes him to try to attack everyone calling them 'sinners' though he seemed to have more control over it in Season 2 shown in the season finale when he attacks only his enemies and saves Mirai, Kimizuki's sister. It is suggested this power may be called 'Seraph of the End' and gives superhuman speed, strength, reflexes and flight. He is called "The King of Salt" after gaining a new ability in the season finale; the ability to control salt, turn people and 'Horsemen of John' into salt and create weapons with salt. Three months after the war in Nagoya and after Yuu along with his comrades quit the Moon Demon Company, they were on the run from both the Vampires and the humans but due to his transformation into the 'Seraph of the End' and Asuramaru's help in suppressing it in the war on Nagoya, his friends tie him up everyday since Asuramaru takes over his body three hours each day. Upon learning that another man by the name of Crossbones wants his head, Yuuichiro prepares to become the Seraph of the End to protect himself. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Prepares to draw his sword Asuramaru. After the announcer calls his name Slowly takes out his sword, then swings it right as the camera zooms saying "I'm not their livestock." Special Moves Asura Fury (Neutral) Yuuichiro materializes five swords and sends them flying at his opponent. Asura Rage (Side) Yuuichiro uses three swords to rapidly thrust into his opponent. Asura Lancer (Up) Yuuichiro combines four swords to make a snake-like weapon and jumps into the air swinging it three times. Asura Waltz (Down) Yuuichiro summons six sword to spin in front of him shredding anyone close to him. Asura-Kannon (Hyper Smash) Yuuichiro summons a large number of floating swords and sends them flying at the opponent rapidly slashing him/her. Seraph of the End (Final Smash) By swallowing a special tablet produced by Guren, Yuuichiro does a painful transformation; Yu's left eye eventually turns into a black pit, and his right eye becomes red and a massive wing-like structure sprouts from his upper left shoulder. In this state, his normal and smash attacks from his sword will produce powerful energy waves. The swords he summons will also produce energy blasts as he uses them. In addition, he can fly after jumping. Changes back after 1 minute. Victory Animations #Yuuichiro summons fifteen swords and says "Who, me? Run away? Don't count on it." #Yuuichiro does five quick slashes with his sword and says "If I can't handle a small fry like this one... THEN I DON'T DESERVE TO TAKE ANOTHER BREATH!" #Yuuichiro thrusts his sword then summons four more and says "Quit apologizing every two seconds, it's very annoying!" On-Screen Appearance Yuuichiro jumps down and readies his sword flashing it then says "I'm in the middle of kicking this guy's ass!" Trivia *Yu's rival is the masked mercenary Brock Rumlow, a.k.a. Crossbones. *Yuuichiro Hyakuya shares his English voice actor with Steely Dan, Jin Chonrei, Coby, Havia Winchell and Toma Kamijo. *Yuuichiro Hyakuya shares his Japanese voice actor with Yagura. *Yuuichiro Hyakuya shares his French voice actor with Yoshitora Tokugawa, Crocomire, Arthur Read, Sol Badguy, Okuyasu Nijimura, Mineakira Yagyu, Rock Howard, Dusty, Shizuma Kusanagi, Big Blin, Kazuki Fuuchouin, Sektor, Dearka Elsman (in all his Mobile Suits), Supreme Kai and Howzer. *Yuuichiro Hyakuya shares his German voice actor with Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri, Maj. Moxley Sorrel, Full Frontal (in all his Mobile Suits), Urien, Wonrei of the Wonrei and Li-en pair, Gy.Sgt. John Basilone, Shido Fuyuki, Black Panther, Gastrodon, Steve Fox, Pegasus Koga, Chrysaor Krishna, Gama, Beastman, Kars, Tim Jamal, Jiang Wei, Machamp, Hein, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau in all his Mobile Suits), Shadow, Juza and Coco. *Yuuichiro Hyakuya shares his Arabic voice actor with Heidern, Rock Howard, Tuxedo Mask, Erwin, Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Jet, T. Hawk, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Cloud Strife, Souichiro Nagi, Kraid, Brolder, Braviary, Manabu Itagaki, Neptuneman, Pannacotta Fugo, Guido Mista, Benetnasch Eta Mime, Shino Aburame, Vaati, Nagamasa Azai, Bang Shishigami, Heero Yuy (in all his Mobile Suits), Sima Shi, Lion Rafale, Yang Lee, Henry Cooldown, Shani Andras (in the Forbidden Gundam) and Gohan. *Yuuichiro Hyakuya shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Glalie and Bonehead. *Yuuichiro's select pose resembles Mitsuhide Akechi's introduction pose from Samurai Warriors 2. Category:Seraph of the End characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters